


Three Wishes for Yousef

by livinonaflyingcarpet



Series: Yousana Exchange 2017 [2]
Category: SKAM (TV), Tri orísky pro Popelku | Three Wishes for Cinderella (1973)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinonaflyingcarpet/pseuds/livinonaflyingcarpet
Summary: Written for the 2017 Holiday Yousana Exchange.A Cinderella-inspired AU short story where Yousef is the orphan boy who just wants to enjoy a ball, and Sana is the wild-spirited crown princess who is forced by her parents into a marriage. A Yousana rewrite of the ballroom scene from Three Wishes for Cinderella.





	Three Wishes for Yousef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_am_a_color_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/gifts).



> Written for the 2017 Holiday Yousana Exchange.
> 
> This gift is for iamacolor. A while ago I may or may not have introduced Violette (= basically forced her to watch) the ultimate Czech classic Christmas movie Three Wishes for Cinderella, and I may or may not be continuing my tyranny by presenting her with a manip and a scene rewrite inspired by said movie. Oh well...
> 
>  
> 
> To set the scene: The ball is in full swing and Yousef has just arrived. Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Sana has just had a heated argument with her parents and is about to march out.

Sana walked away from her parents angrily. She was so done with this whole masquerade of parading suitors she has never met before, of empty chats and dumb flirting techniques as they all continuously stepped on her toes. Why does she need to get married anyway? She’d rather spend her days riding through the kingdom forests with her friends, running away from their governess. Hell, she’d rather spend her days in the laundry room than being forced into an unwanted marriage with one of those dumb princes.

Her internal monologue kept going on in the same way, until suddenly she passed a face that made her step falter.

 

“Good evening, Your Highness.” The stranger bowed just as she approached him, stopping in her tracks.

“Um, good…” Sana’s graceless reply earned her a chuckle from the man.

“Thank you for your warm welcome.”

“Ah, you surprised me.” In fact, Sana couldn’t tear her eyes away from his own.

He smiled and his eyes twinkled, and Sana knew in that moment that she was completely lost.

“And here I was, thinking that you were heading my way.”

“Actually no, I was… would you like to dance?” Shaking off her initial startle, Sana offered him a chance to guide her into a dance, her previous resolve to run away from the ballroom all forgotten.

“Of course,” he bowed graciously, but then paused with an awkward look. “Wouldn’t it be easier with music playing?”

“Well surely…” Sana turned to the Master of Ceremonies and soon enough a soft waltz was being played.

 

As they swirled around the floor, Sana couldn’t shake off the feeling that she knew the man from somewhere, but couldn’t quite place his face. She tried to ask him about his identity multiple times, but all he offered in return was a smile and a smart remark. _Do you want to run an interrogation, or to dance?_

 

“Why won’t you tell me who you are?”

Her stranger just smiled his enigmatic smile.

“Well, at least you could give me a hint.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Well, because I’ve found a man I’d like to marry but I don’t know who he is.” Sana stuck out her chin with that, but instead of getting a proper reaction from him he just looked over his shoulders with worry.

“Stay quiet, people are listening.”

“Let them listen. I’d cry it off rooftops, that my head is spinning, my heart is beating, I’m in love and I’ll be getting married.”

The stranger looked into her eyes with an unreadable expression. He let out a soft exhale, and replied with humour back in his voice again.

“You forgot one detail.”

“What would that be?”

“To ask the bridegroom if he’ll have you.”

“You’d turn me down?”

“That would be very audacious.” He looked at her with a wide smile, and Sana couldn’t help but smile herself.

“Well… will you?”

“I’ll give you a riddle, and if you guess it right…”

 

~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Three Wishes/Hazelnuts for Cinderella (or Tři oříšky pro popelku) is hands down my favourite live action fairytale movie of all time. It is warm and funny and sweet and features an owl that the filmmakers had to poke in the ass with a stick so it would blink wisely into the camera (true story).  
> Honestly it's the best movie ever and if you haven't seen it yet (and you should *judgy look*), message me here or on Tumblr ANYTIME and I'll provide you with a download link. Seriously.


End file.
